Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. A recent addition to wireless communication technologies has been the ability to broadcast a wide range of content, including television and video content, to mobile receiver devices. Mobile broadcast users can receive a wide variety of content, social media, and video, such as mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming, and using their cell phone or other wireless devices. These broadcast systems have seen significant increase in usage and availability worldwide.